As a recording apparatus which can cope with various-kinds and small-quantity needs on a case-by-case basis, a recording apparatus of inkjet system (herein after referred as an ink-jet recording device) has been commonly known. The ink-jet recording device ejects an ink from a nozzle provided in a recording head on a face opposing to a recording medium, attaches and fixes the ink on the recording medium to record an image on the recording medium. Differently from a gravure printing or frexo printing, the ink-jet recording device does not require a plate making process and is easily and promptly able to cope with the small-quantity needs. Further, the inkjet recording system has merits of causing small noises, and being able to easily perform a color image recording by using multiple color inks.
As one type of the ink-jet recording device, in an ink-jet recording device which performs a recording while scanning the recording head in a horizontal scanning direction (or main scanning direction) which is perpendicular to the vertical scanning direction (or sub-scanning direction) of conveying the recording medium, the ink-jet recording device is known which creates a band by plural times of scanning in the horizontal scanning direction with a recording head, where “a band” is a region corresponding to a moving amount in the vertical scanning direction of the recording medium by the plural times of horizontal scanning.
However, in such case of forming a band by the multiple times of horizontal scanning, sometimes caused is a joint belt-like line formed along the border portions between the bands. In the case where the joint belt-like line is conspicuous, the image quality is degraded.
In this regard, particularly in the conventional ink-jet recording device using a water-based ink, a method is invented to make the joint belt-like line inconspicuous wherein the ink ejection rate from a nozzle line arranged in the end portion of the recording head is made low, compared with the ink ejection rate from a nozzle arranged in the central portion (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2002-36515, and Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-62375.